


Trains

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [118]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least when the Empire was running this place the trains were on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

“At least when the Empire was running this place the trains were on time.” The small man had been grumbling under his breath the entire time they stood there, and it was all Hobbie could do to prevent Wes from hurting him. He kept one hand on Wes’s upper arm, and if he were really honest it wasn’t much of a deterrent to his friend, but the knowing looks were more effective. They couldn’t afford to get into trouble while carrying the data they had stashed in the packs.

The Empire wasn’t running this place, officially, any longer but the people who were in charge were no less dangerous if they were caught. Hobbie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as the train finally came into view. He let go of Wes and flexed his hand, looking at it for a moment. It was a replacement of a replacement, and the reasons they were required were always the same from the very first mechanical limb he had received; the Empire had taken them in battle. It was the Rebellion that gave him something to replace them with, each time upgrading and improving the connections to nervous system and his fine motor control.

Those mechanical improvements wouldn’t make a difference to someone who was so obsessed with finding fault, as the train complainer was, but they gave Hobbie a solid example of the differences between the Empire and Rebellion’s priorities. He glanced up and found that Wes was giving him an odd look.

“We getting on the train or waiting for the next one?”

Hobbie shook himself from his thoughts, “We can get this one.” He stepped forward, through the open doors and felt Wes follow.


End file.
